My lovely Lady Amaranth
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: The black sheep of her family, she walks in the shadow of her sister. Always has. Be it in real world or back in the fairy tale realm. Amaranth also known as Anna, must deal with her sister Regina around every turn. But, there will always be someone there to help her. RumpleXOC Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

Amaranth's eyes stared softly into the fire; many things ran through her mind till a slender hand holding a crystal goblet came into her vision. "You are very distracted my dear Amaranth."

She sighed softly as she took the glass of wine "I'm sorry Maleficent."

The purple clad woman smiled softly as she sat back down, "No need to worry. Whatever is on your mind you can speak freely about here," Amaranth smiled before taking a sip of wine "It is your sister if I am not mistaken?"

Amaranth sighed softly "She's driving me crazy. She thinks I am not on her side because I believe she needs to move on. She can't let go of the fact that Snow White escaped her." She rubbed her temples "I don't think like her so therefore I am the enemy now." She took a sip of wine before sighing again.

"What can I say Amaranth your sister is a hard ass," She laughed as Maleficent smiled.

"Indeed she is." The two sipped their wine in unison before a comfortable silence surrounded them. Maleficent was always someone Amaranth could turn to when she needed advice or to just rant about her sister the Queen.

"Perhaps you should go see him?"

Amaranth looked up from her glass of wine, "I don't know what you speak of." Maleficent scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well of what I speak of. Before Cinderella and her royal family captured him he was your mentor. It's been what 10 years since you last saw him?"

Amaranth sighed "My sister forbade me to see him anymore."

"Oh what she's your mother now? Besides how would she know? You have magic so use it!" Maleficent gulped some wine down to relax her. "All I am saying Ami is that he always made you laugh and smile with his ridiculous antics. Why not see him now? Maybe he can help you."

Amaranth drank the last of her wine slowly "Perhaps." She spoke softly as she idly traced the rim of the crystal goblet, making it sing. "But I doubt he would remember me with the way I look now."

The last time she had seen her teacher she was no more than a mere teenager, or in her older sisters eyes, a child. Fourteen years old and compared to her sister, who had always been beautiful, Amaranth had been an average looking child. The only thing people thought had been beautiful about her was her eyes. Her older sister had dark brown eyes, while Amaranth's, were amethyst colored. Her mentor had told her that it made her special, different. It was the only thing about her, her older sister was jealous of.

Now here she was, twenty four, soon to be twenty five. She had changed, she was now a woman. She herself didn't see much of a difference but Maleficent did. Many times she had told her so, saying that she had blossomed.

The clock chimed and Amaranth sighed heavily, "I must return to the hell hole that is my home and deal with the devil herself." Maleficent smiled as she bid her friend farewell.

"Don't worry, just go straight to bed."

"Oh I will, till I see you next my friend."

She arrived home and did what she said, went straight to her room and locked the door. With a sigh she went to change for bed.

Perhaps you should go see him?

Maleficent's words rang in her ears. She smiled softly, oh what was the harm, "Amaranth?!" she sighed as she went to her sister.

"What is it sister?"

A vase smashed against the wall right by her head, "Now that was uncalled for." She said calmly as she looked at her sister.

"She's escaped again! A kiss! A kiss broke the sleeping curse!"

Amaranth took a seat; this was going to take a while. "Tell me what happened."

Hours passed and it was very late. Amaranth returned to her room to change into more comfortable cloths before dressing in a hooded coat. The coat was a gift from her father; it emphasized her hourglass figure without being too scandalous or to hugging of her body. The hood hid the upper half of her face from people's sights. Down the front the coat had silver buttons that were the same on the cuffs of her form fitting sleeves.

She looked at herself in the mirror smiling softly as she let her long dark burnt amber red hair fall free of its restraints. She walked out of her room taking note that her sister was in her chambers. And then went out onto the balcony and turned into beautiful barn owl and flew off into the night.  
Deep inside the caves Rumpelstiltskin sat in his prison. His only company was the mice and rats that dwell in the caves. So it struck him rather odd when he heard the soft and gentle meow of a cat. He looked up and smiled "I wondered when you would come." A black cat walked into the light and sat about two feet away from the bar's of Rumpelstiltskin's prison. His smile grew when he saw a pair of very familiar amethyst eyes. "It is alright my lovely, there be no one here but us; t'is safe."

A silvery smoke appeared where the cat once sat. Rumpelstiltskin stood to his full height as the smoke disappeared. His smile grew when he saw a figure clad in a black hooded coat now standing before him, "Ah, my lovely lady Amaranth." He said in a soft but joyous voice as she removed her hood.

She smiled softly "Hello."

"My, my, it has been a long time deary." His eyes wandered over her. "You are all grown up now." She smiled at his voice. "Tell me my lovely lady, to what do I owe the honor of this visit from my best and only student?"

Her smile grew sad as she looked into his brown eyes,"I needed a friend."

"Oh, my lovely lady Amaranth, how her eyes doth shine in my lowly prison light" She smiled at his crazy antics as he recited his poem. "Once she had a smile as bright as the noonday sun, and her eyes did sparkle with happiness!" Rumpelstiltskin walked close to the bars of his prison looking at her with his large brown eyes. The gold on his skin sparkled slightly in the torch light. "But today, her smile is sad. And her eyes, there be no sparkle in them. Tell me my lovely lady Amaranth what has made you so sad?"

Amaranth looked into his eyes, "You already know."

"Aye that I do, but I would like to hear you speak about it. My abilities are somewhat on the weaker side these days." He gripped the bars and leaned his head out so he could see her better "Being trapped for so long, in a place like this with no sense of the flow of magic. It tends to do things to you," He laughed dryly "Tends to make your mind slip a wee bit!" Amaranth came closer, gently reaching out to touch his face. He gripped her hand pressing it into his cheek his eyes closed at the feeling. She smiled as he nuzzled her hand "Why didn't you come to see me?" His voice was low, and almost sad.

"My sister forbade me to see you. She kept me trapped."

Slowly his eyes opened and he gazed into her beautiful Amethyst eyes. "Then it seems, we have both been in a prison. You, however, are free from yours." He reached out and plucked a tear away from her cheek.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." She avoided his eyes "My sister has ways of making me obey her." She cried out in pain and clutched her chest as he fell to her knees. Rumpelstiltskin knelt down beside her, a hint of rage hidden in his eyes.

"She placed an obedient spell upon you?"

Amaranth nodded softly "If I do not come when she calls, the pain gets worse." She sighed, "I must leave." She looked up and gazed into his eyes "I will return soon."

He smirked "I will hold you to it deary." Rumpelstiltskin watched as Amaranth disappeared in a cloud of silvery smoke.

When she arrived home she saw her sister standing in front of the fireplace. "Where were you? I was worried."

"I was restless; I went for a late night flight." Amaranth looked closely at her sister's demeanor,

"You are in an awfully cheerful mood." The queen turned to look at her, a gleam of devilish delight sparkled in them.

"I have my dark curse back, and we shall be happy once again dear sister."

"I see," Amaranth sat down in one of the chairs sighing heavily.

"I have been cruel to you haven't I?" This question caused Amaranth to look at her sister rather cautiously as she walked closer; "I have kept you prisoner here. I treated you as though you were my enemy when you merely wanted to help me." The Queen now stood beside her. "How can I make it up to you?" Amaranth stared into her sister's eyes.

"Remove the spell," She held onto the Queen's hands like a child desperately seeking comfort. "Please sister, remove the obedient spell. I have never asked you for anything before please do this for me." The Queen knelt before her holding hands still.

"But it is for your own safety my sister." She cupped Amaranth's cheek as shock and hurt flooded her eyes. "It is the only way to make sure you come when I call so I know you are alright."

Amaranth shoved her sister's hand away "How is causing me pain for my own safety?!"

The queen stood "This conversation is over. The spell remains my dear Amaranth, and it will forever remain until I believe you have learned to obey me." She started walking away as Amaranth stood from the chair.

"**I AM YOUR SISTER**!" Her voice echoed causing the queen to stop. "I am not one of your subjects!" Slowly the queen turned to face her once more.

"You will learn to obey me sister, or I will make your life a living hell." She turned and walked away leaving Amaranth alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.

Disclaimer: I only own Amaranth

* * *

Amaranth stood beside her sister as she addressed those around her. Tonight she was to summon the dark curse, and she couldn't help but feel frightened. Upon her sisters command Amaranth willed the trees to grow around them, causing all of them to surrender a lock of hair. Once The Queen had them in her possession, Amaranth made the tree's normal again. "All that remains is the final ingredient, a prized heart." The Queen had taken the heart of her beloved horse. "Let my wrath be unleashed." She threw the heart into the fire.

A swirling cyclone of smoke came from the fire and shot towards the sky. All those around stood in awe and fear as they looked on. And then…there was nothing. The smoke disappeared and Amaranth stood silently by her sister as they all looking on in confusion. The little gnome laughed at the Queen, "Oh yeah you unleashed something." He continued to laugh until she turned him into a stone statue.

"Come Amaranth," she sighed as she was forced to obey her sister. The two left followed by their father and returned to the castle.

"What did I do wrong?" The queen mumbled over and over. Amaranth stood in silence before finally speaking.

"Sister," she looked up "I may know someone who might be able to help you."

"Who?"

"I think you know who sister." The queen eyed her cautiously.

"Why him?"

"He knows everything." Amaranth waited silently as her sister thought about it over and over.  
The queen looked at her "You are to stay here. I shall go see your old teacher on my own."

"But—"

"What?!"

Amaranth gulped "I haven't seen my teacher; I wish to see him…please." She waited to see if her sister would listen and accept her plea. The queen was silent for a moment or two before responding.

"Very well," Amaranth sighed inwardly as she followed her sister.

~

Amaranth entered the cave, once again as the cat. Her sister was already in front of her, but as a mouse. She looked around and saw Rumpelstiltskin sitting in the dark of his prison. The Mouse that was her sister scampered along the floor catching his attention. "It's just us deary. You can show yourself." The mouse disappeared in a fog of black smoke only to be replaced by her sister. The Queen cracked her neck and sighed. She looked down at Amaranth as she changed back.

"The curse you gave me. It doesn't work."

"So worried," His voice was sly and teasing "So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband!"

The Queen's smile faded "What?"

"They paid me a visit as well." He said as he practically pranced towards the bars like a deer in the spring. "They were very anxious…about you. And the curse," He spoke slowly as his hands gripped the bars of his prison.

"What did you tell them," The Queen asked, she was rather curious.

"The truth, that nothing can stop the darkness!" This made the queen smirk at his reply. Amaranth remained silent as she watched. "Except of course their unborn child." Regina's face fell at Rumplestiltskin's words. Fear of defeat was not something Regina could afford. "You see no matter how powerful a curse may be. It can still be broken." He used a voice that Amaranth recognized when he was first teaching her. He was speaking to Regina as if she was a child. "Their child is the key. But, the curse has to be enacted first."

Regina walked forward her face so close to the bars. "Tell me what I did wrong?"

"Now, that, has a price." He twiddled his fingers together staring at her.

"What do you want?"

"Simple," Rumpelstiltskin walked forward his hands gripping the bars once again. "In this new land...I want comfort...I want a good life..." His eyes looked beyond Regina and towards Amaranth.

"Fine you'll be rich. You'll have an estate-"

"I wasn't finished!" He rasped out a laugh "There's more!"

"There always is with you."

"In this new land, should I ever come to any of you for any reason you must heed my every request..." His hand did a fancy little loop in the air as he stared down into Regina's eyes. " "You must do whatever I say so long as I say...please!" His laugh was raspy and almost chalk like, his discolored teeth showing.

"You do realize that if you succeed you will never remember any of this." Regina pointed out trying to be smart, but Amaranth...oh she knew better. Her teacher...he was far more sly than Regina would ever know.

"Oh well then...what's the harm?"

"Deal." With that simple word Regina sealed her fate. Rumplestiltskin backed away from the bars snickering like a madman. "Now, what must I do to enact the curse?"

"First you must sacrifice a heart." He made a slicing motion over his chest where his own heart was.

"I sacrificed my prized steed."

Amaranth jumped when Rumpelstiltskin charged at the bars. His hands grabbing Regina by the neck. "A HORSE?!" He exclaimed "This is the curse to end all curses and you think that a HORSE is gonna do?!"

"Tell me what will suffice?"  
"The heart...of what you love the most."

Regina's face twisted in anger as she tore his hands away from her neck. "What I love died because of Snow White."

"Awwww. Is there no one else you twooly love?" His golden finger raked down her cheek. "This curse isn't going to be easy...Vengeance never is deary. You'll have to ask yourself a simple question." His head drew closer, "How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as it takes."

Amaranth drew closer to the wall of the cave, catching Rumpelstiltskin's attention briefly. "Then stop wasting everyones time and just do it." He mocked, "You know what you love...now go kill it." Regina turned on her heel and disappeared down the tunnel. Amaranth's arms wrapped around her body as she shivered. She wasn't stupid...she knew what Regina was going to do.

"You aren't shocked at all, are you?"

She turned to look at her golden eyed friend. "No." He held out his hand to her prompting her to run to him. Her hand clasping his rubbing her cheek against his golden skin. "No matter what I do I will never be able to stop her."

"You belittle yourself my dear. You are far more powerful than you will ever know. More powerful than your mother." She looked up into his eyes shocked by his words. "You don't know do you? Kindness of the heart. A Heart pure and full of love. Now that be the strongest heart of all. A person blessed by love, you...and Snow White and Charming's daughter. That be the most powerful love of them all." His hand caressed her face tenderly. His eyes growing soft while he looked at her.

Rumpelstiltskin's hand cupped the back of her neck pulling her closer. "I have a deal that I wish to make with you. In the new land. Being rich can be lonely...and even though you will not remember the way things were. I still wish for us to be together. I can give you freedom from your sister. You will be free to live your own life."

Amaranth's eyes closed with a sigh, "Free." Her eyes opened feeling his hot breath on her face. Their eyes connected.

"Be with me, and I shall keep you safe...and keep you free."

She looked into his eyes and smiled "Deal." Rumpelstiltskin's lips touched hers. A kiss sealing the deal. His fingers entangled in her hair pulling her face closer to his. His other gripped the bar tightly. He wanted to hold her in his arms. Pulling away he looked at her.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three! Sorry about the wait and I apologize for it not being as long as the others.

Disclaimer: I only own Amaranth/Arabelle

* * *

Amaranth flew at top speed towards Rumpelstiltskin's prison. Her sister had acted the curse and it was only a matter of time. Upon reaching the cave she transformed back to herself running past the entrance. The guards had already abandoned the cave out of fear and cowardice. "Rumple!" She called out as she ran through the cave.

Rumpelstiltskin stood abruptly at the sound of her fearful voice. She came around the corner tears falling from her eyes. "Rumple its coming." Her hands held his that were gripping the bars of his cell. His heart broke at the sight of her tears. His hand touched her face to calm her.

"It will be alright."

"How? How will it be alright? I'll forget you...I'll forget us."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, "Come inside, quickly." Nodding she changed into a mouse squeezing through the bars before changing back. Her arms went around him as they both held each other tight. The cave around them shaking dust and rocks falling from the ceiling and walls. "I will find you, and I shall uphold our deal. We will love again."

She looked into his eyes "Promise?"

He smirks kissing her passionately holding her body tight against his. "I promise." A loud rumble cause their heads to jerk to the entrance of the cave. Amaranth's amethyst eyes stared into his golden ones.

"I'm scared."

Rumpelstiltskin only smiled "Don't be afraid." His forehead pressed against hers their eyes closed as they waited together. A wave of black smoke engulfed the cave traveling down the tunnel like a raging stampede towards them.

"I love you." Amaranth whispered to him as the smoke crashed around them. Swirling as though it were a massive tornado. They felt the warmth of each other's body being ripped away before a deep black abyss took over.

~Storybrooke, Maine~

Arabelle walked into Granny's dinner taking her usual place with her head nestled into her hand. Her eyes drooping from a hard days work.

"Hey Bell." She heard the friendly voice of Ruby call out as she brought over her usual. A Coca-Cola, Philly Cheese Steak with sauteed onions and steak fries.

"Oh Rubes you are a lifesaver." Ruby smiled watching her friend eat as she sat down briefly.

"So, long day?"

"Long? Long doesn't even begin to cover it. At the Vet's office it was mayhem Dr. Thatcher was booked solid cause a bunch of horses got sick down at the barn. Archie caught cold today so I was in his office calling all of his patients telling them we had to reschedule." She took a bite of her sandwich calming her growling beast of a stomach.

"I honestly don't know how you do this. Secretary assistant for Thatcher and Archie."

"And not to mention having to rebook Leroy cause he got drunk off his ass again. And Mr. Gold got a huge box of things that needed help putting away.." Taking a sip of her coke she sighed "Honey I have bills to pay. I have a house that is in constant need of repairs. Is Granny in need of any assistance around here like on weekends or during rushes?"

"Oh no, no, no you are beyond burnt out sweetie. You need to take a break Bellsie. Ask Graham for a day or two off I am sure he will give it to you. God knows he might as well be family to you. Maybe Mr. Gold will give you some time off."

"Ruby I can't ask that of them I'm stubborn. And you know that."

"All too well if you ask me." Ruby sighed "Anyways I have to get back to work. Talk to you later okay?" Arabelle's hand hugged Ruby's before she walked off. Sighing once more she took out her book carefully removing the ribbon that was her book mark. Today she was reading another of her love stories, Tristan and Isolde. Slowly munching on her fries as her eyes scanned over the words.

She borrowed the books from the old library. No one knew she did this except Mr. Gold. Apart of her many jobs she had, she also helped keep the library clean in case he ever decided to re open it. "Hey Auntie Bells." Looking up with a smile she saw Henry.

"Hey sweetie." She closed her book giving Henry her full attention. The kid stole some of her fries as he sat there only making her smile at him more.

"So, what are you reading this time? Beauty and the Beast again?"

"Nope sadly not. Tristan and Isolde."

"Never heard of it." He stated as he munched on the fries.

"Well maybe when you are older not to sure if you can handle a book such as this yet. Besides, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Not till 8 rember?"

"Oh right, sorry sweetie."

Henry smiled "It's okay. You look tired Auntie Bells you look tired. Why not go home and sleep?"

Arabelle laughed "Too tired to sleep and I am hungry so stop stealing my fries or I shall eat you fingers as substitutes." Henry laughed but ducked his hands under the table anyways.

"Oh gee look at the time!" He said as he got up making sure to snatch two more fries before kissing his aunts cheek and running out of the door. "Bye Auntie." Arabelle shook her head with a soft smile as she became buried back in her book.


End file.
